Stock folders are known and are provided in several standard configurations. For example, stock portfolio folders are typically created from a blank of material by folding the blank, usually centrally, to form two relatively equal cover panels. Pockets can be formed on an inner face of the blank, such as by folding over a portion of the blank and adhering it to its side edges. Because stock folders are formed from a generic stock inventory, the user has virtually no opportunity to customize the folder configuration after the folders are manufactured.
Attempts have been made to personalize generic stock folders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,978 discloses a two-piece folder with a separate front panel, such that the front panel is secured to the rear panel after being printed with printed material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,038 discloses providing die cut windows in the blank so that a personalized sheet can be inserted and visible through the windows. U.S. Publication No. 2005/0067829 discloses a fabric cover for enclosing a folder. U.S. Publication No. 2005/0156017 discloses providing a folder with separate imprintable pocket pieces.
There is a need for a folder that is easily customizable by the user.